


［嘎龍ABO］攝政王的白痴美人

by ferret719



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferret719/pseuds/ferret719
Summary: 大致就是一條聰明龍摔成白痴然後生了個娃休克之後大腦重開機恢復智商，嘎子從草原小孤兒不斷進階最後當上攝政王的故事





	1. Chapter 1

「嘎嘎…」

 

大龍突然走進帳內，阿雲嘎正與屬下議事，沒有搭理他。

 

他磨磨蹭蹭的坐到阿雲嘎身邊，大半個身子都倚在他身上，阿雲嘎嗅到那股濕潤的香氣。

 

「好，就先這樣，你們去忙吧。」

 

「是！」

 

等到帳內只剩他們兩人，阿雲嘎便把大龍撈過來抱在懷裡。

 

「不是告訴你我在做事的時候不許鬧嗎？為什麼不聽話？」

 

「癢…嘎嘎…我癢…」

 

大龍在他的腿上扭動著身體，潮紅一路從脖子爬上臉蛋，抓著阿雲嘎手就伸進衣襬，裡面什麼也沒穿，當粗礪的手指觸碰到股間，大龍發出一絲短促的尖叫，那處還溼答答的流著水。

 

「你又不乖，怎麼又不穿褲子了？」

 

「我癢…嗯…」

 

那對貓兒似的圓潤眼眸盈滿淚水，一直蹭著他發出嚶嚀，他這是想要了。他特別喜歡大龍這樣，什麼事都明明白白的，不遮掩。

 

「你用棒棒，求你，用棒棒捅一捅，我癢，求你。」

 

「那你有沒有聽話？你有沒有自己偷摸？」

 

貓兒聽見他的問題垂下頭，迴避他的眼神。阿雲嘎見狀把他按在膝上，撩起衣服一看，穴口被大龍自己不得章法的摳挖弄得有些紅腫。

 

「啪，啪，啪，你不乖。」

 

手揚起來就在大龍屁股上，啪啪地打了三下，大龍最近吃的多，屁股肉都長起來了，隨著拍打巍顫顫的波動著，看著紅起來的臀尖，阿雲嘎覺得嘴裡發乾。

 

「嗚，不會，以後不會，嗚嗚嗚。」

 

「起來，你知道你該怎麼做。」

 

他把大龍拉起來，聲音喑啞沙啞。大龍溫順的爬上他的膝蓋，整個人趴在他身上，捧著他的頭像是小貓一樣舔了舔他的嘴唇，眼眶發紅。

 

抽掉腰帶，衣襟就自然地敞開了，大龍總是不大會穿衣服，能扎好腰帶已經是阿雲嘎反覆教了好久的成果。

 

整個身體光華白皙，附上一層軟軟的肉，散著瀅瀅的光澤，在小腹的位置已經像是藏了個小球似的微微凸起。

 

他的龍兒，還有他的孩子。

 

他是這片草原的王。

 

 

阿雲嘎是在石山附近的部落找到龍兒的。

 

他們草原民族與中原在幾百年前曾有一場大戰，既然雙方都討不了好又惺惺相惜，便約定以石山為界，互不侵擾。

 

這個部落的傳說中，山裡充滿了冤死的惡靈，在夜裡從山溝裡爬出來地都是在人間徘徊的惡鬼。

 

只能乞求偉大的太陽神淨化他的邪惡。

 

是的，部下回報漢人越過邊境他前去查看，卻看到渾身是傷地的龍兒被綑在長竿上，據說已經曬了五天都曬不死他。

 

不過就是個摔下懸崖的漢人，也是可憐了，好不容易爬上來還被當成惡鬼。

 

但是竟然還撐了這麼久，他還以為漢人都很柔弱，像他的母親一樣。

 

阿雲嘎是混血，這是他的祖父不喜歡他的原因，父親戰死後母親帶著他艱難度日，受盡白眼和欺凌，他發誓要成為比祖父更偉大的領袖，而他也做到了，他是統一草原的第一人，但老人和母親都沒能看到這天。

 

他是王了，卻一點也不重要了。

 

「把他解下來吧，就說我帶回去處死了。」

 

部落的村民出來跪拜，他便帶著部下回了。

 

「大汗，這人…真的砍了？」

 

部下架著那人，血汙和雜亂骯髒的頭髮糾結再一起，根本看不清他的面貌，阿雲嘎走過去一把薅起他的頭髮逼他抬頭看。

 

那是一雙多麼漂亮的眼睛，盡管身體已經衰敗乏力，那眼睛裡仍然著生命的火光，不會輕言放棄。

 

「帶下去治好了，如果是誤闖的平民就讓他回去吧。」

 

「是。」

 

他們的大汗有著草原的血性和漢人的智慧，他說的必定有自己的道理。


	2. 02

沒想到那人是傻的。

準確地來說他們也無法得知他到底是原本就傻，摔壞了腦子還是被燒傻的，被救下之後他渾渾噩噩的發了十來日的高燒才清醒，醒過來就是傻的了。

被曬成一團焦炭的漢人基本只有眼珠和牙齒看的清楚，臉上滿佈著曬傷的脫皮。

斷了幾根骨頭，他好一些的就被挪出來外頭來坐著曬曬太陽吹吹風，老躺著也對復原也沒多大幫助。

「他還真是輕，漢人都不吃飯的嗎，我家崽子都比他壯實。」

漢人坐在草地上，小姑娘們圍著他唱歌做遊戲，給他編辮子戴花環，他跟著哼歌拍手，笑得都看不見眼睛。

阿雲嘎轉過頭去看，午後的陽光清晰地描繪出漢人高挺的鼻樑，清晰的側臉輪廓顯示他的俊美，現在就是瘦的半點肉沒有才看不出來。

幾個小一點的娃娃在旁邊蹦跳都沒有他坐著高，大概原本是個頗為英武的男子，連番厄運才掙得下命來。

跟其他男子不一樣的地方到是和人的頭髮異常烏黑柔亮，像綢緞一般，都要趕上姑娘家了。

「你叫什麼名字？」

「你…龍…龍！」

因為他實在是長得很高，部落裡的孩子都叫他大龍，接著連大人都這樣叫了。

真好，中原人好龍，男人名字裡帶個龍字多麼常見。

大龍雖然傻了，脾氣卻很好，總是讓男孩子們騎在他肩膀上，攀在他背上，女孩子們給他插了滿頭花。

但是草原生活艱辛，並不養閒人，男孩子要學會放牧打獵，女孩子也要學做飯操持家務，沒人能一直看著大龍。

起初他身體還不大好，村里的小娃娃還能丟給他照看，不要讓娃跑出帳裡也不是多難。

可漸漸好全了，大龍坐不住了，

「大龍下來！要挨罵的！」

大龍聽不懂蒙語，所幸因為阿雲嘎的原因，許多混血蒙人多遷居到這個部落，會漢語的孩子不在少數。

「大龍不乖！」

「大龍！」

孩子們在樹下喊著，那漢人竟爬到樹頂往遠方眺望。

頭幾次他們懷疑大龍是裝傻的，把他綁起來日夜拷問，卻什麼都沒有問出來，他連自己為什麼堅持望向遠方都不知道。

打也打了罵也罵了，大龍挨罰的時候眼睛裡像是有星光在打轉，但明天該爬還爬。

沒打算殺了他的話還真是一點辦法也沒有，於是阿雲嘎手一揮決定隨他去了。

「你們通通給我下來！」

阿雲嘎沒有妻子，家務都託付諾米娜，婦人身材豐滿聲音宏亮，儼然是部落裡所有孩子的祖母一般，大龍當初也是她一杓一杓給餵活的。

孩子們聰明頑皮，見大龍爬過幾次就都學會了，掛了滿樹的小猴子。

大龍一直致力於尋找更高的樹看得更遠，然而為什麼有這個習慣他自己也說不清。

阿雲嘎覺得他以前肯定不是傻子，這種勘查鳥瞰的工作，不可能交給一個連自己叫什麼名字都說不清的人。

但他不願意以莫須有的罪名處死他，任何人在被證實有罪之前都是無辜的。

 

「龍兒，我還沒看完，別鬧。」

「嘎嘎，癢，癢啊…」

貓兒從案下探出頭來，用臉蹭著他的胯下。都說懷孕的坤澤特別黏人，阿雲嘎不知道是這種黏法，龍兒恨不得能隨時黏在他身上。

雖然坤澤對他的棒棒如此青眼有佳非常滿足一個乾元的虛榮心，但他不只是龍兒的乾元，他還是部落的領袖，草原的大汗。

「嗯~」

「就一回，弄完你就睡覺了好嗎？」

龍兒開心的竄起來把書案都撞翻了，幸好阿雲嘎早早的把硯台拿起來。

「你啊，不知道疼嗎？」

他揉揉龍兒的頭頂，坤澤笑著爬到他身上，環抱著他的脖子。

已經五個月了，肚子圓鼓鼓的，還有凸起來的小肚臍，龍兒每天睡覺前就要讓他的手在肚皮上摩娑，繞著圈把肚子搓的暖和了才好睡覺。

需要他的人很多，但只有龍兒，是徹頭徹尾屬於他的，離了他就不行的。

「你喜歡嘎嘎嗎？龍兒。」

他俯視著他的坤澤，纖長的睫毛抖動著，微紅的眼眶好像在忍耐眼淚似的。柔軟的身體任他擺弄，掛在他肩上那條腿腳背緊繃，連腳趾都蜷起來。

「嗚…喜、喜歡…喜歡嘎嘎…」

「我愛你。」

吻住愛人的唇，阿雲嘎把他搗的全身發抖。


End file.
